The present invention relates to children's toys and, in particular, to a dollhouse.
Children's toys can take up valuable space in the house and to accommodate all of the child's toys sometimes requires additional storage facilities. Many parents understandably prefer toys that don't take up much space or are configurable into a smaller size while not being used.
The present invention includes a foldable dollhouse and a method of folding and unfolding the dollhouse. The dollhouse can be unfolded to provide a plurality of rooms of play and play space on both sides for multiple children to play. The dollhouse is also highly interactive with the child and responds to the child's play with action, sound and/or light features, enhancing the entertainment value to a child. The house also recognizes where in the house and in what order the child plays, changing its response to the child accordingly. The configuration of the dollhouse provides an expanded play area for one or more users because the dollhouse unfolds without additional assembly to provide access to both sides of the dollhouse at the same time. The configuration also allows the dollhouse to be folded to take up less space for storage purposes. The dollhouse also includes motion, sound, and light features.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a dollhouse includes a first sensor, a second sensor and means for providing different feedback to the user in response to the order in which the first and second sensors are activated by the user. The means for providing feedback can include a speaker, a light and/or a moveable component. The means for providing feedback may provide positive feedback when the user activates the first sensor and subsequently activates the second sensor and corrective feedback when the user activates the second sensor and subsequently activates the first sensor. The means for providing feedback may include a microprocessor. In certain embodiments, the dollhouse includes a memory device and/or a transceiver for establishing a wireless connection to a network. The dollhouse may include play pieces for activating at least one of the sensors.
In another embodiment of the invention, a dollhouse includes a first play piece, a second play piece and a sensor that is activated when the first play piece is adjacent to the sensor and is not activated when the second play piece is adjacent to the sensor.
In another embodiment of the invention, a dollhouse includes a first play piece, a second play piece, a sensor and means for providing a first feedback to the user when the first play piece is adjacent the sensor and a second feedback when the second play piece is adjacent the sensor. The means for providing feedback may provide positive feedback when the user positions the first play piece adjacent the sensor and provide corrective feedback when the user positions the second play piece adjacent the sensor.
In another embodiment of the invention, a dollhouse includes a first section, a second section and a third section. The first and second sections each have an exterior wall and at least one interior room. The third section has a first side having at least one room and a second side having at least one room. The third section is enclosed between the first and second sections when the dollhouse is in a folded or closed position. When the dollhouse is opened for play, the first side of the third section faces the same direction as the interior room of the first section and the second side of the third section faces the same direction as the interior room of the second section.
Other aspects of the invention will become apparent by consideration of the detailed description and accompanying drawings.